Grey Love
by Swag Usagi
Summary: Dua bangsawan, dua orang sahabat dengan takdir cinta yang terlarang. Jatuh cinta kepada ras yang salah, tapi cinta menuntun mereka pada jalannya..


Grey Love

Swag Usagi Present

Rate : T – T+

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fantasy

Kastil itu sudah berusia ribuan tahun, namun bangunannya masih tetap berdiri kokoh dan tampak menjulang. Tak banyak yang tahu dengan jelas asal usul kastil itu dibuat atau bangsawan mana yang menempatinya. Hanya ada beberapa mitos turun temurun yang menceritakan bahwa kastil itu dulunya ditempati bangsawan dari ras yang terkutuk. Makhluk abadi yang memiliki paras nan rupawan dan bersahabat dengan sang malam serta rembulan.

Vampire.

Hidup dalam ribuan tahun mungkin hal yang luar biasa bagi kebanyakan manusia. Memiliki kekuatan sihir layaknya vampire, menjadi impian bagi sebagian seseorang. Tapi tak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka, bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan selama itu?

Lee Junho, putra bangsawan dari count yang telah lama menempati kastil itu. Para manusia biasa menyebut kastil sebagai Dark Castle. Kastil yang berada di pinggir hutan, berdiri menjulang sebagai pembatas antara pemukiman warga dengan pedalaman hutan.

Laki laki itu menatap lurus hamparan bunga lili di taman belakang kastil dari arah jendela. Tetesan hujan yang luruh mengalir di kaca jendela berbentuk kubah di hadapannya.

Dia menghela nafasnya, sebelum seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hai, little boy." sapa laki laki yang baru saja datang tadi. Rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan, dan tubuhnya seputih salju. Meskipun para vampire rata rata berkulit pucat, namun vampire yang satu ini memang jauh lebih pucat dari kebanyakan vampire lainnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil brengsek?" Junho menanggapi dengan malas sapaan kawannya itu.

"Huuu, seperti biasa. Pemarah."

"Hn. Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku."

Si vampire tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, "Kenapa kau tak pergi ke tempat para kekasihmu, heh?" lanjut Junho.

"Mereka bukan kekasihku, mereka hanya jalang yang mendekatiku saja. Dan aku adalah tipikal pria yang tak kan menolak jika disuguhi sesuatu yang menggugah. Sedikit penghangat ranjang..."

"Suga.."

"Hmm?"

"Cih, bajingan." Junho terkekeh.

Suga tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan vampire yang lebih tua 200 tahun darinya itu. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang flamboyan dan yahh seperti yang Junho katakan 'sedikit' brengsek.

"Kuanggap itu pujian." Suga mendekat ke arah jendela dan berdiri di samping Junho. Melihat apa yang Junho lihat tadi. Guyuran air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

"Berhentilah bermain main, dan jangan lagi dekati Lady Yuri."

"Kenapa? Kau juga tertarik?"

"Cih, janda bekas Sir. Rupert itu? Mana sudi. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu, tak baik bagi seorang bangsawan sepertimu terlalu sering pergi ke tempat tempat jalang seperti mereka. Para senat sudah mulai rewel dengan tingkah lakumu, meski di depanmu mereka bersikap baik dan seolah olah mengormatimu tapi mereka selalu bergunjing tentangmu yang selalu hilir mudik bersama wanita wanita itu." Junho memutar tubuhnya ke arah samping untuk melihat reaksi Suga.

Dilihatnya pria itu hanya tersenyum dan mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu dan masih bermain main?"

"Aku tak bermain main, aku serius dengan mereka semua. Tapi sayang, mereka bukanlah seseorang yang tepat."

Junho memutar bola matanya malas, jengah menghadapi tingkah Suga yang tak banyak berubah sejak dulu dan justru makin parah saja dari waktu ke waktu. Jujur, ia berbicara seperti ini karena permintaan bibinya yang khawatir akan tingkah anaknya. Dan pada akhirnya, mau tak mau ia harus menasehati bocah itu dan bersikap sok bijak. Tapi lihat? Ucapannya selalu dianggap angin lalu oleh laki laki itu.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Junho berjalan meninggalkan Suga yang masih betah menatap kaca jendela yang telah berembun. "Mau kemana? Aku ikut." pinta Suga.

Junho menggeleng, sepertinya ia harus rela seharian ini diganggu oleh bocah itu.

* * *

"Ai Rin-ah!" suara wanita melengking keras dari ruang tamu sebuah rumah. Kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar beberapa detik setelahnya dari lantai dua.

"Ne, eomma." gadis kecil bersurai panjang turun menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit terburu buru. Dress rumahan berwarna pastelnya sedikit ia jinjing untuk mempermudah langkahnya. Meski terlihat kesulitan melangkah, wajah gadis kecil itu terlihat berbinar senang.

"Jangan terburu-buru nak, kau bisa jatuh sayang."

"Hehe, ne abeoji. Aku tak sabar bertemu Ha Ri-ah, dimana dia ayah?" gadis kecil itu merengek menatap ayahnya. Ayahnya kemudian merapikan helaian rambut Ai Rin yang terlihat berantakan di sisi kanan rambutnya.

"Dia dan ibumu ada di ruang tamu, kau bisa.."

Tanpa menunggu ayahnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ai Rin langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu yang ayahnya katakan tadi.

Di depannya sekarang ibunya tengah berdiri dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri kikuk sambil menundukkan wajahnya ke arah lantai. Rambutnya dipotong pendek, hanya jatuh di sekitar bahunya saja dengan poni rata menghiasi keningnya.

Ah, manis sekali. Pikir Ai Rin.

"Ne, kau pasti Ha Ri-chan?" Ai Rin mendekat sambil merendahkan wajahnya untuk bersitatap dengan gadis yang dipanggilnya sebagai Ha Ri.

"N-ne." jawabnya terbata.

"Kawaaiii~" Ha Ri menatap bingung anak perempuan itu. Di sampingnya perempuan dewasa tadi terkikik mendengar ucapan anak perempuannya.

"Kim Ai Rin, gunakan bahasamu dengan benar. Jangan terlalu sering mencampur adukkan bahasa, Ha Ri tak mengerti dengan bahasa Jepangmu sayang."

Kemudian Ai Rin terkekeh setelahnya, "M-maksudku, gwiyeomi~" Ha Ri mengerjapkan matanya saat tubuhnya bergerak tiba tiba dan berada dalam pelukan Ai Rin.

"Ne, ne. Kita akan menjadi saudara sekarang, berapa umurmu?"

"Enam."

Ai Rin tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ne, karena umurku delapan tahun dan itu berati aku lebih tua darimu kau boleh memanggilku eonnie ataupun nee-chan. Manapun yang kau suka."

Ha Ri menatap sklera milik anak perempuan di hadapannya, entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Kedua matanya memancarkan kehangatan yang menentramkan. Membuatnya merasa...aman dan yakin bahwa inilah keluarga barunya. Keluarga yang bahagia.

.

.

.

Ha Ri duduk di kasur milik kakak perempuannya itu, saat sarapan tadi Ai Rin bilang ia akan mengajaknya pergi piknik hari ini. Gadis itu sangat bersemangat sekali bercerita tentang apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan nanti. Ai Rin bahkan meminta ibu mereka untuk dibuatkan bekal untuk makan siang.

"Nah, sekarang kau coba pakai ini." Ai Rin mengeluarkan sebuah dress lolita berwarna biru dari dalam lemari pakaiannya kemudian menyerahkannya di pangkuan Ha Ri yang duduk nyaman di ranjangnya.

"Eh, ini."

"Itu baju kesukaanku, aku baru sekali memakainya tapi rasanya sudah tidak terlalu muat di tubuhku. Jadi kau saja yang pakai, pasti akan terlihat cocok untukmu."

"Tapi eonnie, apa benar ini untukku?" tanya Ha Ri ragu.

Ai rin tersenyum, "Tentu, ayo pakai."

Selesai dengan segala kesibukannya berpakaian, mereka berdua pun turun ke bawah. Ibu mereka sudah menunggu di dapur dengan sebuah keranjang piknik di tangannya. Dia tersenyum melihat kedua anak gadisnya sudah tampil manis dengan dress yang mereka pakai masing masing.

"Ingat, jangan pulang terlalu larut, jangan melakukan hal hal yang berbahaya, tatap bersama dan.."

"Jangan bermain di sekitar kastil di dekat hutan itu kan? Araseo eomma." Ai rin memotong perkataan ibunya, membuat ibunya mencubit pipi mulusnya.

"Jangan menyela, nona muda Kim."

Ai Rin menringis kecil, meski ia tahu ibunya tak bersungguh sungguh mencubit pipinya namun tetap saja itu terasa sedkit sakit. "Aish, iya iya oka-san"

Ha Ri tertawa kecil, kakak perempuannya ini memang memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit terlalu bersemangat. Senyumnya terlalu ceria, membuat orang orang di sekitarnya ikut tersenyum termasuk dirinya.

Meski sering menggunakan dress, tapi Ai Rin selalu menjinjing gaunnya hingga ke lutut. Gaunnya membuat sulit berjalan ketika ia ditanya 'mengapa kau selalu mengangkat gaunmu?'

Hal yang membingungkan, kenapa ia sering memakainya jika ia merasa terganggu?

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu eomma." pamit Ai Rin.

"Kami pergi dulu, eomma." ucap Ha Ri berikutnya.

Ibunya tersenyum dan menyerahkan keranjang piknik untuk mereka. "Hati-hati, eoh. Ai Rin-ah, jaga adikmu."

* * *

Kuda kuda itu berlari dengan kekuatan penuh, berpacu mengelilingi hutan di sekitar kastil. Menyusuri jalan bebatuan dengan pohon rindang sepanjang mata memandang. Sungguh seperti sebuah surga kecil dengan pemandangan aliran sungai kecil yang jernih.

Kedua penunggang kuda tersebut terlihat bersemangat, meski peluh membanjiri pelipis serta tubuh mereka tapi sama sekali tak mempengaruhi mereka. Terlihat dari laju kuda yang semakin cepat tiap detiknya.

"Hah, bisa kita berhenti sebentar?" Suga memperlambat laju kudanya. Berseru kencang pada Junho yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

Junho ikut menghentikan laju pacuannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah belakang. "Hari sudah hampir hujan Suga, aku tak ingin tubuhku basah kuyup. Cepatlah, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang manja."

"Ahh, biarkan aku bernafas sebentar kawan. Jantungku rasanya akan meledak."

"Jantungmu sudah tak berdetak jika kau lupa." sindir Junho. Karena memang vampire tidak seperti manusia, meski memiliki jantung dan bernafas layaknya manusia biasa, tapi jantung mereka tak berdetak sama sekali.

Suga tak menanggapi sindiran temannya itu dan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Haahh, kita berteduh di pondok." ujar Junho tanpa memandang wajah Suga dan memacu pelan kudanya lurus ke depan.

Di belakangnya Suga tersenyum puas dan juga mulai memacu kudanya sejajar dengan Junho.

Setelah beberapa menit berkuda, mereka sampai di sebuah pondok. Tak kecil, namun juga tidak terlalu besar. Sengaja dibuat sederhana karena fungsi pondok tersebut hanyalah tempat untuk bersinggah saja. Dan biasanya pondok itu hanya di datangi oleh dua orang itu yang memang senang sekali mengunjungi hutan.

Seperti yang diperkirakan Juno tadi, beberapa saat setelah mereka memasuki pondok hujan turun dengan derasnya. dalam hati Junho menuruti perkataan Suga, bayangkan jika tadi ia menolak. Sudah pasti ia sudah basah kuyup sekarang.

"Hah, senang bisa berbaring. Aku bertanya tanya, tubuhmu itu terbuat dari apa. Energimu seperti tak ada habisnya sama sekali. Tadi pagi kau berlatih pedang hingga siang hari dan dilanjut dengan berkuda, dan sekarang kau masih terlihat bugar. Apa yang kau makan sebenarnya?"

Junho melirik Suga yang berbaring di atas sofa lalu terkekeh, "Mungkin kau vampire yang lemah." ejeknya.

"Shut the fuck up, mulutmu itu entah mengapa tak pernah bisa terkontrol."

"Haha, sorry sorry. Salahmu sendiri tak pernah menggerakkan tubuhmu, akibatnya kau mudah sekali merasa lelah."

Suga membuka kelopak matanya dan menyeringai, "Aku selalu bergerak... di atas ranjang."

"Little bastard, bukan itu yang kumaksud pangerang mesum." Junho bangkit dari sofa menuju pantry yang ada.

"Kau mau segelas teh?" tanya Junho.

"Wiski terdengar lebih baik." seru Suga dan Junho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengambil dua buah cangkir dan menuangkan Earl Gry Tea yang masih mengepul dari tekonya.

"Minum ini." Junho meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja disusul Suga yang bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Meski enggan Suga tetap meminum teh yang menjadi favorit sahabatnya itu.

Kilat menyambar nyambar di atas langit, bebepa detik kemudian suara guntur menyusul, ikut meramaikan suasana malam di hutan yang semakin mencekam. Bukan hal yang aneh bagi para kaum vampire.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan malam dengan bersenda gurau sambil menunggu hujan reda. Tapi nampaknya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil esok hari.

Karena terlalu lelah setelah berkuda, mereka berdua jatuh tertidur tanpa sadar. Hujan di luar sana sudah reda dan hanya meninggalkan rintik rintik kecil. Bulanpun terlihat malu malu menampakkan sinarnya.

Keheningan malam tersebut pecah dengan suara lolongan serigala.

SINGGG..

Junho dan Suga membelalakkan matanya bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lolongan serigala tersebut. mereka bangkit secara tiba tiba dari tidurnya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

"Darah.." gumam Suga.

"Ini.. darah manusia." Junho bangkit berdiri dan mengambil mantelnya. Tangannya sudah meraih handle pintu, namun Suga menahan bahunya.

"Itu bukan urusan kita."

Junho menahan nafasnya, bau darah semakin menyengat di indra penciumannya. Begitupun dengan Suga, tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga penasaran dengan bau darah ini. Tapi mereka berdua adalah bangsawan yang telah dilatih untuk menahan sisi liarnya sebagai seorang vampire liar.

"Hanya melihat, aku janji."

Suga mengerang, tak bisa menolak karena dia pun ikut penasaran. Karena jika diperhatikan lagi, ada bau draah lain yang ikut bercampur. Dan salah satunya membuat pria berambut blonde itu tak tahan lagi.

"Hanya melihat." tegas Suga sekali lagi. Dan mereka berlari menuju asal aroma tersebut.

.

.

.

Gaunnya sudah basah, kuyup tersiram air hujan dan juga... darah. Darah yang sampai saat ini tak berhenti mengalir dari sumbernya. Gadis itu menangis keras dan meraung raung, memanggil manggil sosok yang berbaring di pangkuannya agar membuka matanya.

"Ha Ri-ah! Kumohon banguun, jebalyo!" Ai Rin menangis sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh adiknya yang mulai dingin.

Kedua tangan mungilnya bersimbah darah milik Ha Ri yang terus mengalir keluar dari kepalanya.

 _Semuanya berawal saat mereka berdua berlari mengejar kupu kupu, bukan mereka berdua. Hanya Ai Rin yang antusias, Ha Ri mengingatkan kakaknya itu agar segera kembali tapi Ai Rin tak menggubrisnya dan terus mengikuti kupu kupu itu pergi. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah masuk ke kawasan hutan dekat kastil._

 _"Eonnie-ah, bukankah kita dilarang kesini?" tanya Ha Ri._

 _Ai Rin menelan ludahnya, ia telah mendengar banyak cerita tentang bagaimanan angkernya hutan dekat kastil. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya bisa terpesona oleh seekor kupu kupu. Sekarang, keselamatannya dan adiknya mungkin saja dalam bahaya._

 _"A-ah, ne. Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang Ha Ri-ah." Ai Rin menarik pergelangan tangan bocah kecil itu. Sungguh, keberuntungan tak berpihak pada dua gadis kecil itu. Hujan turun dengan lebat di tengah perjalanan mereka._

 _Keadaan yang tak menguntungkan, membuat mereka untuk berteduh di sebuah pohon besar._

 _"Apa kau kedinginan Ha ri-ah?" tanya Ai Rin khawatir._

 _Ha Ri menggeleng, enggan untuk membuat sang kakak khawatir. "Aku baik baik saja, eonnie." tukasnya._

 _"Jinjja?"_

 _"Eonnie awaas!" Ha Ri menarik tangan Ai Rin kencang kencang. Membuat mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur ke tanah yang basah. Ai Rin menatap horor ke arah adiknya._

 _"Eonnie, ki-kita harus lari."_

 _Ai Rin menengok ke arah belakang, seekor serigala besar menggeram dengan air liur yang menetes dari sela sela taringnya yang tajam. Ai Rin terbelalak ngeri, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Tak seharusnya ia membawa adiknya kemari, ia sudah membahayakan nyawa adiknya._

 _"Nie..Eonnie. EONNIE! Ppali!" Ha Ri menyeret lengannya, berlari sekencang kencangnya. Membawa Ai Rin sejauh mungkin, kemanapun asal itu aman._

 _"Hosh..hosh."_

 _"Ha Ri-ah, kau pergilah."_

 _Ha Ri menggeleng, "Andwae, kita harus keluar bersama." air mata Ha Ri mulai mengembang di pelupuk matanya. Ai rin menghela nafas, "Geurae, tapi pegang tanganku erat erat. Jangan kau lepas, mengerti?"_

 _Ha Ri mengangguk cepat. "N-ne."_

 _Mereka berlari dalam ketakutan, menyusuri kedalam hutan yang mencekam. Pohon pohon besar yang tadi siang terlihat rindang berubah menakutkan sekarang. Nafas keduanya sudah tersengal sengal, namun langkah kecil mereka tak juga terhenti._

 _Lumpur menciprat di atas gaun mereka berdua yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Beberapa bagian terkoyak akibat semak semak berduri yang mereka lewati. Hujan makin menyulitkan langkah mereka, jalan dihadapan mereka terlihat samar akibat jutaan air yang jatuh._

 _"Eonnie!" Ha Ri berteriak keras, menyadari jalan di depan mereka sudah habis dan hanya tersisa sebuah tebing. Tak terlalu tinggi, tapi ia yakin akan menyakitkan jika mereka jatuh._

 _Ai Rin yang tak mengetahuinya tak sempat menghentikan langkahnya. Dan bagai slow motion, tubuhnya oleh ke arah tebing._

 _"Andwaae, eonniee!" tanpa tedeng aling aling, Ha Ri menyentak lengan kakaknya. Menarik sekuat mungkin tubuh kakaknya, dan berbalik. Ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Ai Rin._

 _Ai Rin membelalakan matanya, di depannya Ha Ri –adiknya tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. "Aku menyayangimu..eonnie"_

 _"HA RIIII!"_

.

.

.

Junho dan Suga sampai dalam waktu singkat, beberapa meter di hadapan mereka seorang gadis tengah meraung raung menangisi si bocah satunya. Ternyata inilah sumber bau yang mereka cium tadi. Bau darah sepasang kakak beradik. Tapi yang paling menyengat adalah bau milik bocah yang tak sadarkan diri itu... atau mungkin sudah meninggal.

"Hiks, Ha Ri-ah. A-aku minta hiks maaf. K-Ku..kumohon bangunlahh." isak Ai Rin tersedu sedu.

Sebagai seorang vampire, Junho bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki hati mulia bak para dermawan. Sedari kecil ia di ajarkan untuk bersikap layaknya bangsawan, menjadi penerus keluarga. Tak ada waktu untuk memiliki perasaan perasaan semacam itu.

Tak pernah sekalipun dipikirannya seberapa berharga nyawa manusia, ia bahkan tak perduli soal itu.

Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini ada perasaan yang membuatnya begitu sesak. Seperti sesuatu sedang meremas jantungnya. Melihat gadis itu pucat tak berdaya di pelukan gadis yang hampir sama tak berdayanya.

Sesuatu mendorongnya untuk melangkah lebih dekat, "Hanya melihat." Suga mengingatkan.

Junho berpikir, benar ia hanya penasaran. Hal ini bukan urusannya, ia tak peduli. Ya, ia tak peduli.

"Junho." tapi langkahnya menghianatinya.

Ia terus berjalan lurus, mendekat ke arah kedua gadis itu.

"Hikss..Ha Ri-ahh."

Tap tap tap.

"Kalian.. baik baik saja?" Ai Rin menatap sosok tinggi di depannya. Di belakang sana Suga memijat pelipisnya frustasi.

"K-kau.. siapa?" tanya Ai Rin yang masih tergugu.

Junho berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Ha Ri. "Dia siapa?"

"Dia adikku, tuan tolong selamatkan dia. Kumohon.." Ai Rin kembali menangis, ia sangat senang seseorang datang. ia berharap orang di hadapannya ini bisa membantunya.

Junho menghela nafas, ada sedikit perasaan sedih yang menjalar ketika ia memeriksa keadaan Ha Ri. "Adikmu sudah meninggal." ada sedikit nada keberatan dalam ucapannya.

Ai Rin menggeleng dengan wajah yang menatap Junho horor. "A-andwae, tuan kumohon selamatkan dia." rengek Ai Rin.

Suga melangkah mendekat, kerah kemejanya berkibar karena beberapa bagian tak terkancing di bagian atasnya. Suga memandang wajah Ai Rin yang menangis dan berjalan semakin mendekat. Suga ikut berjongkok di dekat mereka.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia menyeka air mata di pipi Ai Rin yang bercampur dengan noda darah. Diusapnya pipi Ai Rin untuk menghilangkan noda darah yang tertinggal. "T-tuan.."

"Sshh, kami bisa membantumu gadis kecil. Jadi jangan menangis." ujar Suga mencoba menenangkan.

Mata Ai Rin berbinar senang, "B-benarkah?"

Junho yang mengerti apa yang Suga katakan tadi menyela, "Kau yang bilang untuk tidak ikut campur kan?"

Suga bergumam tak jelas, tangannya mengusap usap helaian rambut Ai Rin yang lepek. Tersenyum memandang Ai Rin. "Ya, tapi gadis ini urusanku Junho."

Junho tersenyum setelahnya, ia sempat berfikir alasan Suga membantu adalah karena ia tertarik dengan gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa ini, sama sepertinya. Tapi sepertinya Suga lebih tertarik dengan sang kakak. Yah, dia bersyukur karena itu berarti tak perlu ada persaingan disini.

"Dengar, kami bisa mengembalikan adikmu. Tapi.. kau harus membayarnya." jelas Suga.

Dahi Ai Rin mengernyit dalam dalam. "Bayar?"

Junho menghela nafas, ia pun akhirnya menjelaskan. "Aku bisa menghidupkan kembali adikmu, tapi kau harus mematuhi syarat yang aku berikan."

Ai Rin masih memperhatikan, "Aku akan memberikan separuh kekuatanku untuk menghidupkan adikmu kembali. Tapi sebagai gantinya, saat adikmu nanti berusia delapan belas tahun. Ia harus menjadi mempelaiku, hidup bersamaku, menyerahkan seluruh jiwanya hanya untukku."

"S-siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Ai Rin melepaskan pelukan Suga. Dan Suga sedikit tak suka saat pelukan itu terlepas. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Kami adalah...vampire."

To Be Continued..


End file.
